


Tongue Tied

by Andromakhe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karai and April know their Turtles. And Mikey? Well, he can't seem to escape all the romance, to his chagrin. The companion song is Atlantic Starr's "Masterpiece."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gotta Be You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/156554) by TheWinterMe. 



> This fic was inspired by TheWinterMe's "Gotta Be You," a Raphril contribution. There's a spoiler in my fic, so read at your own risk. This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I was forced to get it out. I hope it's amusing. It certainly made me laugh.

Karai and April sat in the living area of the lair, maintaining their weapons. Karai was sharpening her tanto while April polished her tessen. April spoke over the rhythmic ring of Karai’s work. "So I called Raph a marshmallow last night."

 

Karai giggled, her steady sharpening continuing without missing a beat. "Yeah? And what happened? Did he teach you a lesson for that insult?"

 

"Not really, unless you count the fact that I’m going to keep calling him that from now on. It went rather well." She folded her cloth and closed her fan, putting both away.

 

Karai nodded, smirking. "Well, Leo seems to have a love/hate relationship with the word 'adorable,' so there’s that." Karai picked up a piece of blank paper and tried to cut through it, but her blade snagged. Hissing in annoyance, she carried on sharpening.

 

"Oh? Why would he hate it? He’s a careful leader and amazingly steady under pressure, but he definitely has his cute moments. Like when he came to me to tell me he was crushing on you."

 

"What? When’d he do that?" Karai’s eyes lit up, curious.

 

"Oh. You were with the Foot at the time. I told him you probably meant to shove him off the Byerly Building."

 

Karai paused in her sharpening, frowning. "You know, at one time, that would have been funny. Now I just…well…" Karai turned away, her tone dead.

 

April shook her head, though Karai didn’t see it. "Karai, I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just telling you what happened. It doesn’t matter now, anyway."

 

Karai worked on her sword again. "No. I guess not. And yeah. It kind of embarrasses Leo to be called adorable, but on the other hand, he likes it because he knows I’m being affectionate."

 

"Awww. Leo, you never told me Karai calls you adorable," Raph smirked, laughing.

 

Leo blushed. "It’s not your business, Raph," he grumbled, coming into the room ahead of Raph.

 

Karai sheathed her sword and tucked her whetstone into her belt, getting to her feet.

 

April smirked up at Karai. "I think you’re right, though. Leo **is** adorable."

 

Leo fixed April with a menacing glare. "You, kunoichi, don’t have the right to call me that. And neither do you, Raph." Leo frowned at him, arms folded.

 

"Okay, okay. Keep your shell on, Fearless." Raph chuckled and shoved Leo in the shoulder, making him stagger back a little while instinctively holding his arms out to steady himself.

 

Karai coughed, touched Leo gently on the forearm, and smirked at him. "Did Raph tell you April calls him a 'marshmallow?'" She winked, giggling.

 

Leo snorted, throwing his head back in mirth. "I’m…really glad I wasn’t drinking anything. That’s kind of accurate."

 

Raph was growling ominously, stalking toward April, who was scrambling to her feet and backing toward the kitchen. She kept backing up, glancing over her shoulder, until they disappeared. Not that it really mattered to Leo and Karai, who were too busy laughing hysterically. 

 

Finally calming down, Karai wiping at her eyes with the back of one hand, Leo picked her up carefully as she wound her legs around his waist. He strode to his room and put her gently on his bed, smiling warmly. "Thanks, Karai. You gave me back a little of my dignity."

 

"At least, Mikey didn’t hear it. Raph probably won’t tease you knowing you have blackmail material."

 

Leo laughed doubtfully. "Oh, but I think Raph will tell Mikey. Still, I’ll keep it quiet for as long as he does."

 

Speaking of which, they heard a familiar yell as Mikey came sprinting into Leo’s room. "Leo! Leeeeo! You gotta help me! You-" Mikey skidded to a stop, winding his arms around Leo’s middle as Leo grunted at the sudden impact of Mikey’s hug.

 

Patting Mikey’s shell gingerly, Leo looked down at him. "Where’s Raph?" he asked calmly.

 

"In the kitchen. With April." Mikey’s voice was muffled against Leo’s chest.

 

"Oh. Then why do you need me? You’re not in any danger."

 

"Bro, you don’t understand! They were…They were…" Mikey swallowed audibly. "They were kissing! In my kitchen!"

 

Leo chuckled. "Mikey, it’s fine."

 

"No! No, it isn’t! I’ve been scarred for life! They were…licking each other’s tongues." Mikey squeaked in horror.

 

Karai threw back her head and howled. Even Leo was shaking in Mikey’s arms with quiet laughter. Eventually, Karai calmed down enough to kiss Leo on the lips over Mikey’s head.

 

"Aaaaah!" Mikey exclaimed. "Not you guys, too."

 

"There were no tongues involved," Leo protested.

 

"Ya promise?" Mikey whimpered.

 

Leo and Karai exchanged smirks. "I promise, dude. No tongues." He spoke somberly.

 

Mikey finally let go of Leo, stepped toward Leo’s door, and nodded, looking a little more composed. "I gotta get that image out of my brain. I mean, I love Raph and April, but I didn’t need to see that. I was innocently getting a glass of juice."

 

"I’ll get it for you. Leo doesn’t need to see the tongues, either." She winked at Mikey, stepped close to him, and whispered in his ear. "It’d scar him for life, too."

 

Mikey giggled. "Nah. Leo’s a big turtle. He can handle it."

 

"He can handle it, but why tempt fate? Come on. You wait in your room."

 

Mikey nodded and followed Karai out. 

 

Karai glided silently into the kitchen, sword in hand. She could hear Raph’s grunts and growls, along with April’s pleased sighs and quiet moans. April’s back was against the wall by the refrigerator. She still had her clothes on, but Raph’s hands were exploring under her shirt. When Raph went for another kiss, tongue extending into April’s mouth, Karai made her move, cool metal against Raph’s exposed throat. Raph’s tongue retracted instantly as he let go of April and instinctively pulled his head into his shell. April stood there blushing, trying to straighten her shirt. Karai smoothly sheathed her weapon and opened the fridge, forcing April to get out of the way and to pull Raph with her. As April dragged Raph out of the kitchen, she tried to catch Karai’s eye, but Karai was too busy to notice her. By the time Karai had grabbed the grape juice and closed the fridge, they were gone.

 

Karai delivered the juice to Mikey, who was fully recovered from his "trauma" and smiled happily at her. He gulped about half of it before winking conspiratorially. "Just so you know, Raph and April are in Raph’s room. So Leo can avoid any…scarring."

 

"Thanks, brother," Karai said solemnly, though her eyes were laughing. "I’ll let Leo know if he doesn’t already."

 

Karai stepped over and around the obstacle course that was Mikey’s room, shaking her head in annoyed affection, and closed his door on the sound of catchy rap music from his phone.

 

When Karai entered Leo's room and kicked the door shut, he was sitting reclined against the wall beside his bed, eyes partially closed as a sweet ballad filled the air. He was singing quietly, a gentle, shy grin playing around his mouth. Karai climbed onto the bed, legs wrapping firmly around Leo's waist. Leo's eyes remained shut, but his singing turned into humming as his hands roamed over her thighs, up to her abdomen, arms snaking around her waist and stroking her lower back. Karai wrapped one arm around Leo's shoulders, her free hand caressing his cheek as she leaned close for a deep kiss, serpentine tongue coming out to play.

 


End file.
